Quêtes
=Les évents en cours= Voici, la liste de tous les évents non terminés : La chasse au trésor Objectifs : * La chasse au trésor est une quête vous permettant de découvrir... un trésor. Prérequis : * Aucun sinon beaucoup de patience... Etapes à effectuer : * Rassemblez le vieux parchemin et les 4 morceaux de carte en vous baladant sur votre île. * Fabriquez la carte du trésor dans la section fabrication d'objet. * Rendez-vous à l'endroit indiqué par la carte et ouvrez le coffre. Gains et Bonus : * Le contenu du coffre du trésor * boîte de thé (20 sachet) * boomerang en ivoire (Dégâts : 20 | Solidité : 100) * ciseaux plaqués or * ... Notes : * Cette quête peut être très longue (plusieurs mois...) * Il existe un bug sur cette quête : si la fabrication de la carte indique une erreur, veuillez poster votre problème dans la section Bugs Techniques du forum 650km. Préparer un café chaud Objectif : * Se préparer des cafés qui redonnent force et vitalité. Prérequis : * Les indices sur la page jouer "Quand c'est froid, c'est pas bon..." "Rendez-vous au pied de la cascade..." "Quand c'est amer, c'est pas bon..." "Ne viens surtout pas les mains vides..." "Tu verras, ça remet bien d'aplomb !" * une touillette à café * un gobelet à café * 5 sucres * 1 graine de guarana. Etapes à effectuer : * Se rendre dans le temple des devs et trouver la salle, avec les artefacts en poche. * Effectuer l'action "Préparer un café chaud". Gains et Bonus : * Le café chaud (artefact) remet bien d'aplomb et vous redonne 100% de vos stats (énergie, santé, hygiène, faim et soif). Coup de pouce à l'élu Objectifs : * Posséder les vêtements de l'élu. Prérequis : * Les indices sur la page jouer "Un avion de goodies japonais s'est écrasé sur une des îles..." "...mais son contenu s'est déversé dans tout l'archipel." "En cas de danger, seul l'élu pourra de l'aide trouver..." Etapes à effectuer : * Récupérez les vêtements de l'élu sur les sites de crash ou en se baladant sur les îles. * Quand votre survivant est mal en point à tous les points de vue et qu'il porte un bonnet de l'élu, une gentille petite fée peut venir à son secours pour lui redonner courage. Elle prend son pouvoir dans le bonnet et le dégrade donc en contrepartie. Gains et Bonus : * Santé, hygiène, faim et soif sont augmentés par la fée alors que votre bonnet perd 1 point de solidité. Notes : * Une légende dit que l'élu a des amis partout et que quand il est en grand danger, il pourra toujours trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa quête. Porter le bonnet de l'élu permet d'obtenir un petit coup de pouce à l'occasion. La chasse aux animaux dangereux Solution complète sur le forum de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=47320.0 ► Les indices sur la page jouer "Mais pourquoi tout le monde se dirige vers les ruines ?" "Forcément quand il y a du monde ça attire les bêtes..." ► L'histoire et son déroulement Il faut vous rendre sur les ruines, une action permet de récupérer un parchemin qu'il faut lire. "ramasser ce qui traine" Parchemin ensanglanté : image:parchemin_ensanglanté.gif Des monstres sont lâchés, la nature se révolte. La puissance de la jungle a réveillée l'animal immortel, le fléau de Diane. La nature l'a engendré, la nature peut le détruire. L'Homme est ingénieux et bien souvent a défié les dieux, il possède la connaissance qui le protégera de l'immortel, et le renverra dans les limbes. Sachez prendre ce que la nature a de plus meurtrier, utilisez vos connaissances et combinez le tout ! Vous serez alors l'égal des immortels. Ensuite, il faut échanger sur la pirogue haka les objets suivant contre des points d'aventure : image:gant_vert.gif Gant vert image:parchemin_tacheté_de_rouge.gif Parchemin tacheté de rouge Une nouvelle action est disponible : image:Ramasser_des_amanites_phalloïdes.gif Ramasser des amanites phalloïdes (sur les collines) Une nouvelle arme est constructible : image:lance_empoisonnée.gif Lance empoisonnée (Ficelle : 2 / amanites phalloïdes : 50 / bois : 50) Ensuite, il faut se placer dans les jungle, une nouvelle action est disponible : image:Chasser_des_animaux_puissants.gif Chasser des animaux puissants Vous tomberez sur divers animaux puissants (visible dans le bestiaire), le but du jeu est d'abattre le sanglier furieux. ► Gain (en tuant le sanglier, les autres animaux furieux vous donnent divers artéfacts comme le couteau belge, ou des vêtements...) : *Viande : 500 *Flèches doum-doum : 20 *Point d'aventure : 200 *Flèches des anciens : 20 *Flèches : 20 *Lame en fer : 2 *livre de survie N°5 ► Attention Dès que vous tuez le sanglier, vous perdez le parchemin ensanglanté et le parchemin tacheté de rouge, mais surtout, vous ne pourrez plus construire la lance empoisonnée ! La quête de l'élu légendaire ► Les indices sur la page jouer "Sur les sites de crash, j'ai perdu toutes mes affaires !!!" ► L'histoire et son déroulement Cet événement ne vous fera pas courir partout mais vous demandera de passer du temps sur les sites de crash de l'archipel à la recherche de ce qui vous manque le plus... ► Les gains et bonus * Les éléments de la tenue de l'élu : vêtements (bonnet, bottes, gant droit, gant gauche, pantalon, veste), arme (épée) et bouclier. Mon rêve était trop beau Solution complète sur le forum de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=47127.0 Voir: Quête:Mon rêve était trop beau Prérequis : *750 poissons Gains finaux : *Possibilité d'accès à l'île de Namoha La lanterne éternelle Solution complèe sur le forum de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=43895.0 Prérequis : *Avoir fini la quête "Mon rêve était trop beau". *500 points d'aventure Gains : Lanterne. Omelette ► Les indices sur la page jouer "Imaginez un peu la taille de l'omelette que l'on pourrait faire avec ça !" "Quelle est cette étrange fumée noire qui s'élève de la montagne en feu" ► L'histoire et son déroulement "Il faut juste faire en sorte que ça ne refroidisse pas... "On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer sinon... "Un souci dans son campement ou ailleurs serait si vite arrivé... "Ne tentez cette quête que si vous êtes courageux, braves et persévérants.." Le but du jeu est de trouver un œuf géant, et peut-être plus. ► Etapes Une petite note apparaît sur le header "Imaginez un peu la taille de l'omelette que l'on pourrait faire avec ça !". Il suffit donc d'aller sur une montagne près d'un volcan (auparavant sur Mokona en B7, désormais sur Namoha, dans le temple des devs - accès à cette île après avoir fini la quête "Mon rêve était trop beau"), vous aurez droit à une nouvelle action "Chercher œuf géant". Dès que vous l'avez, vous le trouverez dans votre onglet campement, c'est là que l'épreuve de patience commence. Vous devez vous rendre à votre campement, où vous pourrez réchauffer votre œuf une fois par jour (nécessite d'avoir un feu allumé) ; après avoir réchauffé l'œuf 3 fois, il va se colorer, puis éclore au bout du 5ème jour si vous n'avez pas fait d'omelette. Il vous faudra encore nourrir votre bébé dino (100 unités de viande) pendant 3 jours pour qu'il passe au stade adulte. Votre dino adulte ne vous coûtera plus rien mais débloque une nouvelle option dans le campement, il permet de chasser avec le petit dino (gain de viande sans perte d'énergie). Attention, au bout d'un moment, votre petit dino s'enfuit. Il est tout à fait possible de refaire la quête. ► Les gains et bonus * Un dino (récupération de 20 à 150 viandes par jour) ou * une omelette si on n'a pas pensé à réchauffer son œuf dans les temps. Juan Sebastian devient fou ! Voir: Quête:Juan Sebastian devient fou ! Prérequis : *Un bon équipement *500 points d'aventure *Des point d'aptitude "Secret du Chasseur" Gain finaux : *Parchemin brillant : 1 *Lanterne éternelle : 1 Le chemin du pirate Soltion complète sur le forum de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=41324.0 Voir : Quête:Sur le chemin du pirate! Prérequis : *Sabre pirate ou sabre de Rackham : 1 *machette épaisse *Cristaux luminescents : 6 *Tissus : 2 *Masse : 1 *Pelles rudimentaires : 10 *Boîtes d'allumettes : 30 *Pioche : 1 *Ciseaux à tôle : 1 *Loupe : 1 *Fusée de détresse : 1 Si vous n'avez pas de pistolet à silex (trouvé par exemple dans les ruines) : *Cristaux luminescents : 100 *Pioche : 1 Si vous n'avez pas de munitions pour pistolet à silex (trouvé par exemple dans les ruines) : *Pierres : 1000 Si vous n'avez pas de poudre noire (trouvé par exemple dans les ruines) : *Hache de bûcheron : 1 Si vous n'avez pas de billes de plomb (trouvé par exemple dans les ruines) : *Fusée de détresse : 1 *Lance : 1 *Ficelles : 10 *Cordelettes : 50 Gain finaux : *Message de Rackham : 1 *Message du grimoire de Rackham : 1 *Parchemin crasseux de Rackham : 1 *Bouteille avec un message dedans : 1 *Poisson : 900 *Bois : 100 *Fer : 70 *Grès : 70 *Sable à vert : 20 *Lapis-lazuli : 50 *Gros fer de masse : 1 *Petit fer de masse : 1 *Fer de pioche : 1 *Fer de hache : 1 *Lame en fer : 1 *Tube en acier : 1 *Billes de plomb : 5 *Poudre noire : 5 *Casserole : 20 *Cordelettes : 5 *Tissus épais : 5 *Pointe en os : 100 *Bouteilles d'alcool : 20 *Anti-poison : 1 *Pierres d'affûtage : 2 *Javelot : 1 *Arc des anciens : 1 *Flèches des anciens : 200 *Pistolet a silex : 1 *Munitions pour pistolet à silex : 20 *Bouclier en fer : 1 *Points d'aventure : 70 *Moule pour lame en fer : 1 *Livre de poterie 1 : 1 *Livre d'arme 5 : 1 La chansonnette de l'élu Après avoir rassemblé la tenue de l'élu dans la session de ruines de juin 2008, il faut jouer une série de 30 notes. Une fois l'ocarina récupéré dans la salle de l'élu, en retournant dans la salle de l'élu, on a : Lorsque vous entrez dans cette salle vous entendez des chants d’oiseaux qui harmonisent les lieux. Face à vous vous voyez une sorte de Harpe incrustée dans la pierre, mais en guise de corde pour voyez de longs cristaux qui semblent s’illuminer au chant des oiseaux. Sous la harpe vous voyez une inscription : « Joue pour moi la belle mélodie entendue. » Vous sortez votre Ocarina et soufflez dedans. Soudainement tous les chants s’arrêtent, comme si les oiseaux attendaient une mélodie. On a alors accès aux actions suivantes : Jouer une note courte et aiguë = R''' (pour le code) Jouer une note courte et grave = '''V (pour le code) Jouer une note longue et aiguë = B''' (pour le code) Jouer une note longue et grave = '''J (pour le code) Une mauvaise série de notes entraine : Vous soufflez dans l'instrument et un son se fait entendre. Vous voyez la harpe vibrer, les cristaux commencent à s'illuminer d'un bleu très vif. La lumière devient de plus en plus intense et un son strident se fait entendre, ça devient insupportable! Au bout d'un instant les cristaux éclatent en milliers de petits morceaux bien tranchants. Vous êtes transpercé de partout et heureusement que vos vêtements sont là pour vous protéger. L'ocarina s'est détruit suite à cet enchaînement de notes. Vous avez perdu 60% de santé et 6 de solidité à vos vêtements. ou ce message : Vous observez les oiseaux mais ils semblent toujours profondément endormis. La mélodie commençait bien mais n'est pas arrivé à son terme. Le son horrible qui est sorti de l'ocarina l'a détruite. " ou ce message (si on a déjà joué la mélodie auparavant) : Vous soufflez dans l'instrument et un son se fait entendre. Au bout d'un moment vous entendez le chant des oiseaux qui semblent mimer votre musique. Vous voyez les cristaux s'illuminer d'une vive lumière blanche lorsque vous voyez la harpe s'avancer vers vous. En fait l'instrument cachait l'entrée d'une salle qui est malheureusement vide! L'ocarina s'est tout de même brisé sous la justesse de la mélodie. Il faut donc récupérer à nouveau l'ocarina pour retenter une mélodie. On s'arrête quand on indique une mauvaise note. La mélodie est la même pour tous. J-V-V-V-V-V-R-R-V-V-V-V-V-R-R-V-V-V-V-V-R-R-B-V-J-R-R-R-R-B On obtient alors un bouclier des anciens + 20 points d'aventure. Les vêtements de l'élu et l'ocarina sont trouvables dans les ruines d'Inaho seulement. Le chemin le plus court est le suivant : DGCCCCD. P.S. : N'oubliez pas d'aller chercher un nouvel ocarina pour votre collection d'objets, car celui-ci disparaît après la mélodie. Le tombeau perdu Solution complète sur le forum de 650 km http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=41322.0 Voir : Quête:Le tombeau perdu Prérequis : Avoir fini la quête "le chemin du pirate" pour avoir le livre d'armes 5. *Longue-vue : 1 *Loupe : 1 *Marteau-pointe : 1 *Boîte d’allumettes : 1 *Marteaux : 5 *Machettes à bois : 5 *Masses : 10 *Fruits : 1000 *Poissons : 1000 *Coquillages : 1000 *Algues gluantes : 2000 *Bois : 2010 *Pierres : 3000 *Grès : 500 *Opales : 500 *Sables à vert : 1000 *Houilles : 2000 *Argile : 2500 *Bêche : 1 *Marmite en tôle : 1 *Pelles rudimentaires : 5 *Coutelas en os : 5 *Pointes en tôle : 16 *Pointes en fer : 20 *Cordelettes : 25 *Pièces de cuir : 50 *Petit filet : 100 *Tissus épais : 105 *Bouteilles d’alcool : 120 Combat : *Ours polaire Trajet : *Shaolan -> Namoha -> Shaolan -> Karaho -> Shaolan -> Namoha Gain : *Points d'aventure : 1070 *Tube en acier : 1 *Munitions pour pistolet à silex : 215 *Plomb : 38 *Obsidienne : 50 *Viande : 80 *Noyer : 200 *Gros amadouvier : 1 de quête, se détruit lors de celle-ci *Torche d'amadou : 1 de quête *Boule en fer : 1 de quête, se détruit lors de celle-ci *Tas de graines de griffonia : 1 de quête, se détruit lors de celle-ci *Parchemin verdâtre de Brigand : 1 de quête *Panneau en bois gravé : 1 de quête *Pièce en or : 1 de quête *Clé de feu : 1 de quête, se détruit lors de celle-ci *Rouleaux N°1 à 5 du journal de Rackham de quête *300 cristaux luminescents *300 unités de lapis-lazuli *300 unités de fer *300 unités d'opale *1 pistolet à silex *1 coffret de l'armure en ivoire Mais où est passée Ginette ? 3 salles dans les ruines : Salle du dessin sur le mur Vous entrez dans cette pièce dont les murs semblent être recouverts d'ocre rouge,il semble y avoir quelque chose de gravé sur le mur. Vous devez vous approcher de la paroi pour en avoir la certitude. Vous vous approchez et vous voyez l'inscription suivante : Roger aime Ginette pour la vie. Salle de l'alcôve (Karaho) ''': Dès l'arrivée dans cette salle vous remarquez les racines et les lianes qui pendent du plafond et sortent des murs. Manifestement, vous devez certainement être sous une zone très boisée. Vous voyez sur la partie droite de la salle un gros tas de branches de noyer avec ses fruits bien mûrs. Vous distinguez une alcôve creusée dans la paroi juste derrière ce tas de branches où vous apercevez quelques objets sans vraiment les reconnaître. Vous essayez de bouger les branches mais rien n'y fait. Vous décidez de faire d'une pierre deux coups! Vous sortez 1 casse-noisette et vous passez à table. Au bout de quelques heures d'un régime de noix apprécié vous arrivez à voir ce qu'il y a dans l'alcôve. En tendant le bras vous pouvez même prendre ce qu'il y a. Vous récupérez 1 opinel de Roger. '''Salle des bougies lilas (Shaolan) : Faire de l'aromathérapie. Vous vous approchez de cette pierre plate, vous agenouillez et respirez un grand coup les vapeurs de lilas. Là, vous êtes bien, cool quoi... Vous ouvrez les yeux et voyez quelque chose de gravé sur la pierre. 'Ginette, ces senteurs de lilas me rappellent le déo des toilettes et l'odeur de tes cheveux. Je t'aime, Roger Quel poète ce Roger... Vous voyez un torchon blanc avec une grosse miche de pain, rassie. Vous récupérez : 1 miche de pain dans son torchon Salle des bougies lilas' (Shaolan)' : Faire une sieste Vous dormez assez mal, quelque chose vous gêne... Vous faites un cauchemar... Vous voyez un homme en salopette de 10 mètres de haut qui vous poursuit. Vous tentez de fuir mais vous avez l'impression de courir au ralenti ! Il s'approche en criant : 'UNE PETITE TRANCHE ET JE TE LAISSE PARTIR !!' Il sort un opinel de plusieurs mètres de long, s'approche de vous, vous attrape la cuisse et au moment où il semble enfoncer la lame, vous vous réveillez en sursaut ! Vous transpirez et regardez votre jambe... elle saigne !? Vous voyez un vieux ressort rouillé sortant du matelas, rouge de votre sang. -Vous attrapez une grosse infection Vous remarquez également, au travers des ressorts, un linge enfoui dans le reste du matelas. Vous le sortez et l'ouvrez. Vous trouvez: -1 saucisson sec Justin Boudou, périmé depuis plusieurs années, mais qui semble encore parfaitement comestible. Au voleur ! Solution complète sur le forum de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=46815.0 Voir : Au voleur ! Indices sur la page "Jouer" : Mon petit doigt m'a dit que les ruines étaient hantées par un nouveau personnage... Le bruit court que des hurlements de terreur proviennent des ruines... lupus s basin Pré-requis : *Beaucoup de points d'aventure *Une bonne arme et de bons vêtements *Beaucoup de coquillages, poissons et graisse animale. *Beaucoup de tissu Gains : *1 avis de recherche *1 canine pointue (qui se range dans la quête "Les chicots à Toutou") *Entre 100 et 1000 points d'aventure *à compléter. Les chicots à Toutou *1 canine pointue qui vient de la quête Au voleur. *1 dentier abîmé qui se trouve dans la Salle des automates du Temple des devs. *En récupérant des os dans le temple des devs on peut récupérer une dent cariée. ->Ouvre une nouvelle fonction dans la page fabrication des vêtements : Fabriquer des vêtements particuliers : Un dentier humide constitué d'un dentier abimé et de 6 dents cariées. Le temple des devs Ensemble vous serez plus fort... ou pas. Bonjour à tous, Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour l'Archipel. Vous allez devoir apprendre à travailler ensemble pour avoir un résultat personnel. En E-3 sur l'île mystérieuse, vous pouvez découvrir un nouveau lieu de culte. Par le passé, certains d'entres vous avez pu approcher du bout des doigts les devs au travers de la petite fée, du café chaud, du bonnet de l'élu ou bien encore du petit dino. Aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir pénétrer dans le sacro saint temple des devs. Ce lieu de culte depuis des millénaires enfouit vous attend pour sortir des profondeurs boueuses des marais de Namoha. L'entrée du temple ne sera accessible qu'à partir du moment où toute la boue qui bloque l'accès aura été retirée. Afin de motiver les péons que vous êtes deux récompenses sont prévues. La première est destinée à la personne qui aura retirée le plus de boue, la seconde à la personne qui aura retirée le dernier kilo de boue. Les devs savent être généreux avec les fidèles dévoués. Ne laissez pas passer votre chance de prouver votre fidélité! Ce temple est régit par ses propres règles, ses propres objectifs, sa propre pensée. Tout y est possible. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par le temple. Voici les premières règles qui peuvent être lues sur les murs: - Toutes les actions des devs précédentes retourneront au sein du temple car le temple est leur créateur. - Chaque entrée dans le temple vous coûtera 30 points d'énergie. - Sur la première salle du temple, une pancarte vous explique ce que vous risquez. Si vous décidez d'en ressortir parce que vous avez trop peur le temple vous redonnera 20 points d'énergie. - Les chemins à l'intérieur du temple sont tortueux. Ne vous étonnez pas si vos tentatives de faire des plans échouent. Seul les plus perspicaces et dévoués au culte des devs sauront retrouver leur chemin. - L'ouverture du temple se fera toujours après un déblaiement collectif. - Lorsque l'entrée est ouverte personne n'est capable de dire pour combien de temps cela le restera. Une heure, une journée, une semaine... Tout dépend du temple. - Une fois à l'intérieur vous ne perdrez plus d'énergie (sauf mention contraire). Toutefois, attendez vous à de la résistance de la part du temple. Il ne donnera pas ses trésors au premier venu. Soyez dévoué c'est la clef! Les règles précédentes ne sont pas définitives. Le temple peut décider de changer les règles du jeu à tout moment. Le temple sera toujours plus joueur et vicieux que vous... Bon jeu à tous! Le temple est situé sur Namoha (E-3), seule action en relation avec le temple ce jour (24/11) est d'essayer de déblayer l'entrée. Elle coute 10% d'énergie et permet parfois de remporter 1 . Il est également possible de chasser l'ours blanc sur cette emplacement (1 chance sur 3 d'en trouver un) 1 point de dev trouvé pour 20 kilo de boue extrait Le Temple des devs est ouvert. Ouïlle ouïlle ouïlle, c'est chaud! Quête du temple des devs. Solution complète sur le forum de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=41323.msg543643#msg543643 La quête du méchant loup-garou Elle se déroule dans le Temple des devs, sur Namoha. Pour commencer, vous devez faire une première fois la rencontre avec la starlette (à confirmer). Ensuite, vous croiserez, de façon aléatoire le survivant. Le Survivant Alors que vous pénétrez dans le temple en ruines, vous vous retrouvez face à une foule qui court vers vous… ou plutôt vers la sortie, vous bousculant plusieurs fois au passage. Au milieu du chahut, vous repérez un Survivant qui semble comme figé au milieu de la pièce. En voilà un qui pourra peut-être vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe... Parler au survivant Pourquoi tout le monde sort en courant ? Personne ne t'a dit ? Parait qu'il y aurait un animal surhumain très féroce qui rôderait dans le labyrinthe! Il '' ''aurait déjà agressé plusieurs explorateurs qui en sont revenus les bras et le visage en sang, et un air de grande frayeur sur le visage. Ils sont en état de choc, ils n'ont pas pu en dire plus. Moi, je serais toi, je sortirais. Ça devient trop dangereux là dedans.Mais si vraiment tu veux en savoir plus... Y'a une blonde, qui joue les starlettes, même qu'elle m'a donné une photo dédicacée. Elle prétend avoir des infos. Je l'ai vue s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe... Voilà sa photo, tu la reconnaîtras facilement avec ça. Il vous donne une photo dédicacée. Vous gagnez également 1 point de développement. Une fois cette photo en votre possession, allez rendre visite à la starlette. La Starlette Fichier:Starlette.jpg Vous entrez dans la salle et en une seconde, votre regard se fixe sur la robe rose bonbon d’une blonde plutôt plantureuse ... Impossible de la louper ça c’est sûr ! Ce bonbon acidulé rose trône sur un fauteuil en tatou argenté au fond de la '' ''pièce. A travers ses grosses lunettes de soleil style Starlette de la Croisette, elle écarquille les yeux de toutes ses forces en croisant et décroisant ses longues jambes galbées prolongées de talons aiguilles vertigineux. Elle semble très concentrée sur sa lecture ! Parler à la Starlette La grande blonde lève les yeux sur vous et voit tout de suite la photo dédicacée que vous tenez dans votre main. Elle ferme son livre avec empressement et se lève pour mieux vous observer. ''- OOOOh, mais vous êtes un de mes fans à ce que je vois ! Hum...'' Vous avez comme l'impression que son enthousiasme s'est soudain envolé. Elle vous regarde de haut en bas avec un air de désapprobation et une lueur de mépris dans les yeux, puis finit par retourner à sa lecture, en marmonnant, vous ignorant totalement. ''- Et dire que je suis condamnée à errer dans ce labyrinthe boueux, moi'' qui aimais tant le strass, les paillettes étincelantes et les feux des projecteurs, moi qu'on admirait sur les marches... Il faut être très propre, habillé de vêtements argentés et sans arme. La blonde changera son discours : ''- OOOOh, mais vous êtes un de mes fans à ce que je vois ! Mais oui, je me'' souviens très bien vous avoir signé cet autographe, comment aurais-je pu vous oublier ! Dites, ça serait super adorable de votre part de m'aider à attraper le gros livre là haut, il est tellement beau, il doit être très intéressant ! Elle vous montre du doigt un ouvrage intitulé « Réparer une chasse d'eau en 5 leçons ». Mais bien sûr, il est tout en haut de l'armoire.Il semblerait que '' ''deux options s'offrent à vous. '' De nouvelles actions sont alors disponibles. Effectuez la première avant de faire la seconde. Fichier:Faire_la_courte_échelle.gif ''Faire la courte échelle Vous vous accroupissez pour faire un marchepied avec vos mains et soulevez la starlette aussi haut que possible. Vous bénéficiez au passage d'un point de vue plutôt intéressant ! Voyant qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à l'atteindre, vous tentez de la lever plus haut quand un moustique tigre fonce sur elle et la déstabilise. Elle glisse et tombe lourdement dans la boue. Ce n'est pas bien joli à voir ... toute cette boue sur son visage, sa robe, ses longs cheveux filandreux ... Son visage devient rouge écarlate alors qu'elle commence à hurler... Vous feriez mieux de vous faire pardonner et vite. Si vous l'aidiez à se '' ''nettoyer elle vous lâcherait le bras et vous pourriez aller voir ailleurs si '' ''vous y êtes. Une nouvelle action apparaît : Fichier:Donner_20_lingettes_parfumées.gif Donner 20 lingettes parfumées Elle vous prend les lingettes des mains sans dire un mot et commence à nettoyer son minois. Elle est passablement énervée et exige que vous lui donniez son livre sur le champs. Effectuez maintenant la seconde action. Par ailleurs, si vous tentez d'effectuer cette action avant les précédentes, vous obtiendrez un refus : ''- Beurk ! Tu ne vas pas toucher mon beau livre avec ton bout de bois tout'' moche. Non mais ! Allez va t'en, j'attendrai ici tranquillement qu'un vrai prince charmant me donne ce livre à ta place. Fichier:Faire_tomber_le_livre.gif Faire tomber le livre Vous vous emparez d'un bâton gisant non loin de là. Il fera très bien l'affaire pour votre « mission ». Armé de votre outil, vous montez sur la première étagère et vous étirez de tout votre long pour atteindre le livre convoité. Alors que vous pensiez ne jamais réussir à le faire tomber, voilà que vous vous retrouvez avec le livre en pleine figure, vous laissant au passage, une belle marque sur le front. '''Vous perdez 1 point de santé' mais récupérez 1 ramette'' de papier''' qui est tombée avec le livre.'' La blonde, elle, n'a d'yeux que pour l'ouvrage tombé au sol. Il faut croire que les chasses d'eau sont une passion chez elle ! Elle semble ravie. Vous lui demandez alors des informations au sujet de la bête, mais elle prend un air mutin. '- Mon cher, je vous aiderai si vous m'offrez un cadeau digne de moi. Offrez lui ensuite un cadeau, qui est composé de 60 guimauves. Fichier:Faire_un_cadeau.gif Faire un cadeau Vous lui offrez un bouquet de 60 fleurs de guimauve, parfaitement assorties à sa robe rose bonbon. Elle se fend alors d'un large sourire, vous gratifie d'un baiser claquant qui laisse une belle trace rouge sur votre joue et vous conseille d'aller voir le « vieux sage » qui se promène dans le labyrinthe. ''- Tenez ! Prenez cette mèche de cheveux, elle vous portera bonheur dans ces'' effrayants dédales... Vous récupérez : 1 mèche blonde Vous gagnez également 5 points de développement. Le Vieux Fichier:Vieux.jpg Vous vous introduisez avec difficulté dans une pièce exigüe, aux murs très rapprochés et au plafond haut. Tout au long de ces murs et jusqu'en haut, vous voyez de magnifiques vignes chargées de raisins, un beau raisin appétissant. C'est alors que vous remarquez un petit vieux dans un coin de la pièce qui récolte des fruits, avec une difficulté visible. Il a l'air complètement étranger au brouhaha venant des galeries et des couloirs environnants. Parler au ptit vieux Vous vous avancez vers lui et vous l'apostrophez. Le vieillard se tourne vers vous, l'air surpris et méfiant. Il vous regarde vraiment d'un drôle d'œil. C'est alors qu'il voit la mèche blonde dépassant de votre poche. Il la prend et l'examine attentivement. ''- Ah !!! Vous êtes un ami de ma petite fille à ce que je vois !! Je saurais'' reconnaître ses cheveux parmi des centaines d'autres ! Elle est si belle ma petite fille, c'est ma fierté! Vous devez être quelqu'un de bien pour qu'elle vous ait fait confiance en vous faisant ce cadeau ! D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous me donner cette mèche ? ça fait longtemps que je n'ai l'ai pas vue ma petite fille, ça la rapprochera un peu de moi... Vous perdez 1 mèche blonde ''- Si vous me donnez un petit coup de main avec ce raisin, j'aurai peut-être'' quelque chose pour vous moi aussi ! Il regarde le haut de la pièce, portant avec peine son lourd panier déjà bien rempli. Vous hésitez entre deux manières de l'aider : Il faut d'abord porter le vieux, ce qui aboutit à une perte de 47% à 50% de santé et à la disparition du vieux. Fichier:Porte_le_vieux_sur_vox_épaules.gif Porter le vieux sur vos épaules Vous portez le vieux pour l'aider à attraper le raisin jaune en haut de l'arbuste. Il en profite pour remplir son panier à ras bord mais vous vous rendez compte que mine de rien, il fait son poids ce petit vieux !! Dès que vous voyez qu'il a rempli son panier, vous vous empressez de le redéposer sur le sol mais vous sentez que quelque chose dans votre dos a claqué. La douleur est si forte que vous faites un malaise. A votre réveil, le vieux a disparu. A la deuxième visite, proposez-lui de porter son panier. Fichier:Porter_son_lourd_panier.gif Porter son lourd panier Vous insistez cette fois pour porter son panier, en vous souvenant de votre dernière tentative. Regardant avec une joie visible son panier rempli de beaux raisins, il va dans un coin de la petite pièce et sort un panier identique au sien et le remplit de ses plus belles grappes de raisin. Il semble ravi de vous l'offrir en remerciement de votre aide. Il vous conseille d'aller trouver son neveu qui doit trainer quelque part dans les ruines, comme à son habitude. Vous récupérez un 'panier en osier fait main' ainsi que '''5000 fruits et légumes !' ''Vous gagnez également '''10 points de développement' Si par ailleurs, vous essayez d'effectuer la seconde action avant la première, le Vieux refusera : '''- Et bien, vous croyez que le vieux Baptiste n'est plus capable de porter un'' ''panier tout seul ? Je souhaite seulement accéder à ces belles grappes en haut.'' ''Pourriez-vous me porter ?'' Le Marine Fichier:Marine.jpg Vous pénétrez dans une grande salle éclairée par de nombreuses torches accrochées aux murs. Au centre de la pièce, un homme gesticule violemment tout en poussant des cris virils. Vous croyez d'abord qu'il chasse les mouches, et vous trouvez que pour un épouvantail, il fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien ... Mais vous finissez par comprendre qu'en fait, il s'entraîne. Il vous fait vaguement penser à ces militaires de la Marine, des hommes surentraînés, justement... Celui-ci a l'air un peu louche, mais vous vous approchez quand même. Parler au marine L'homme vous regarde, l'air suspicieux. Mais, dès que vous lui dites que c'est le vieux Baptiste qui vous envoie, ses traits se détendent. ''- Le vieux Baptiste? Ah! Mais c'est mon oncle ça ! Si c'est lui qui t'envoie,'' ''c'est qu'il a confiance. Je vois qu'il t'a donné un de ses fameux paniers en'' ''osier. Ça tombe bien je lui en avait commandé un.'' ''Tu viens pour t'entraîner, c'est ça ?'' Il vous regarde un moment, l'air sceptique. Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on peut appeler une armoire à glace, non, vous, vous boxeriez plutôt dans la catégorie des portants en aluminium. Qui plus est, vous ne semblez pas très doué avec les armes ... Il vous déclare alors '« Reviens me voir quand tu sauras manier les armes dangereuses, petit. »'' Puis, il se détourne et continue ses échauffements... Pour convaincre le Marine, vous devez être équipé d'une épée de cérémonie ! On obtient alors le message suivant : Pourtant, vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en armes, comme l'atteste l'épée que vous portez. Il hausse les épaules et vous propose un marché : si vous arrivez à le vaincre, il vous donnera une arme redoutable Première étape : Engager le combat Vous devez tout d'abord effectuer une tentative de combat (vouée à l'échec) afin d'obtenir la réussite de la seconde action. Engager le combat Vous acceptez sa proposition et vous préparez au combat. Très rapidement, vous vous dites que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée, pas une bonne idée du tout. L'homme est incroyablement musclé, agile, rapide et surtout, il a dans les yeux comme une lueur inquiétante. Effectivement, vous vous faites maitriser et mettre à terre en quelques instants par cette brute, qui vous explique joyeusement avec une de ses rangers sur votre joue que vous manquez encore un peu de technique. Vous perdez 0 point d'hygiène ainsi que 50 points de santé. Deuxième étape : Parlementer Parlementer Après vous avoir lancé un rictus de mépris, le marine entreprend de vous expliquer quelques techniques de combat qui pourront, dit-il, vous être très utiles dans un futur proche. La « leçon » dure près d'une heure et vous vous voyez déjà en train de prendre votre revanche sur cette brute écervelée. Si par ailleurs, vous essayez d'effectuer la seconde action avant la première, vous obtiendrez ce résultat : Vous commencez à discuter, enfin. .. Plutôt, vous essayez de commencer à discuter. Vous vous apprêtez donc à lui raconter une histoire qui vous est arrivée un jour, pour illustrer votre propos : « Imaginez la scène suivante : une rue calme, une boutique éclairée en pleine nuit, et là, dans la vitrine, à côté d'un parapluie, une...» Mais vous n'avez pas le temps de continuer que déjà, le militaire vous a plaqué au sol, déchirant un peu votre veste au passage et vous vous retrouvez le nez dans la boue. Visiblement, sa manière de négocier et la vôtre n'ont pas grand chose en commun. Il éclate de rire en vous aidant à vous relever. '« Bah mon gars, faudra revenir'' ''quand tu seras un peu plus balèze que ça, sinon l'Autre, il fera qu'une bouchée'' ''de toi ! »''' Et il part dans un rire tonitruant...'' Vous perdez 100% d'hygiène et 5 points de solidité à votre veste. Troisième étape : Engager le combat Engager le combat Vous acceptez sa proposition et vous préparez au combat. Très rapidement, vous vous dites que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas une bonne idée du tout. L'homme est incroyablement musclé, agile, rapide et surtout, il a dans les yeux comme une lueur inquiétante. Malgré tout, vous vous défendez de votre mieux, repensant à tous ces combats contre les terribles bêtes sauvages qui pullulent dans l'archipel, comme les tigres, les grizzlys ou encore, pire que tout, les termites carnivores et les moustiques tigres. Le combat s'éternise, contre toute attente, vous n'êtes pas si ridicule que ça et même si au bout de vingt minutes vous finissez par vous avouer vaincu, l'homme vous aide à vous relever avec un sourire et vous annonce qu'il est plutôt fier de vous. Vous avez gagné sa confiance et par la même occasion, son 'couteau de chasse.'' Vous quittez alors la pièce, enfin prêt à affronter la fameuse bête qui fait si peur aux simples survivants en slip. ''Vous gagnez également 10 points de développement'' Étape facultative : Visite suite à la perte du couteau Si vous avez perdu votre couteau face au loup-garou, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'effectuer les précédentes étapes. Vous obtiendrez ce message : L'homme vous regarde, l'air suspicieux, avant de vous reconnaître et de vous accueillir avec une grande tape dans le dos qui manque de vous projeter au sol. Assez penaud, vous lui expliquez que vous avez perdu l'arme qu'il vous avait confiée. Il devient soudain plus sombre et vous voyez une franche déception envahir ses traits, ainsi qu'une lueur de réprobation. Il vous confie néanmoins un nouveau 'couteau de chasse sans mot dire.'' Le loup-garou Fichier:Loup-garou.jpg De loin déjà, il vous avait semblé entendre des grognements inquiétants, mais là vous pouvez être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de votre imagination car vous faites à présent face à une bête monstrueuse, que vous ne pensiez voir que dans les lignes d'un roman fantastique d'une bibliothèque. Devant vous se dresse un loup-garou de grande taille, dont le pelage est aussi noir que les ténèbres et les yeux aussi rouges que l'enfer. Il vous a vu et à présent , ses canines luisent à la lueur des torches accrochées aux murs. Soudain, l'animal lève son museau en l'air et lance un hurlement glacial, signe qu'il va partir en chasse. Et quelque chose vous dit que vous êtes sa proie. Plus aucune chance de faire demi-tour, car il semble courir beaucoup plus rapidement que vous l'animal ! Il vous faut donc faire face et combattre. Avant de se lancer à l'attaque, équipez-vous du couteau de chasse obtenu précédemment. Attaquer le loup-garou A votre tour, vous hurlez, plus pour vous donner du courage que pour faire peur au lycan, puis foncez sur l'animal. Couteau en main ,vous l'attaquez courageusement. Mais en un coup de patte, vous tombez à terre, ayant à peine égratigné la bête malgré tous vos efforts. Il ne vous reste plus qu1 point de santé' et 1 poignée de poils dans les mains.'' Allongé par terre, sous le choc de la douleur, vous voyez l'animal prendre la direction de la sortie. On dirait qu'il vous manque quelque chose pour le battre ... Vous sortez en claudiquant de la pièce et décidez d'aller explorer encore un peu les ruines pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait vous aider. Vous gagnez également 20 points de développement Le Sataniste Fichier:Sataniste.jpg Vous pénétrez dans une salle que vous n'aviez jamais vue auparavant. Elle semble encore plus sombre que toutes celles que vous avez visitées jusqu'ici. L'ambiance également est différente, sans trop savoir pourquoi vous vous sentez oppressé, et une peur primaire s'empare de vous. Malgré ça, votre curiosité prend le dessus et vous décidez d'explorer plus en profondeur cette pièce. Vos yeux finissant par s'habituer à l'obscurité, vous apercevez aux quatre coins de la pièce des bougies consumées et sur les murs étranges des signes cabalistiques tracés à la craie. Au fond, une étagère où divers bocaux sont disposés en vrac, et des livres très anciens empilés sans ordre précis apparent. Soudain du mouvement dans le coin le plus sombre vous fait sursauter et une forme s'approche vers vous. C'est un drôle de type, aussi sombre que cette salle et vous ne savez si vous devez être soulagé ou non de ne pas être tombé sur un monstre quelconque, car de cet homme émane une aura maléfique qui vous glace les sangs. Parler au drôle de type Quand l'homme s'approche, vous remarquez qu'il à la peau très rouge, comme si elle était à vif. Il tend vers vous un index accusateur : ''- Je sais ce que tu viens faire ici ! Je peux clairement lire ton âme ... Tu te'' prends pour un héros, n'est-ce pas ? Peuh ! Sais-tu qui je suis ? Le messager du diable, en personne ! Je pourrais facilement combler tous tes désirs d'un simple claquement de doigts, il te suffirait d'accepter un simple marché. Une toute petite signature sur ce parchemin et tous tes vœux les plus fous pourront être réalisés. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas ... Alors je peux également te proposer un autre type de marché, qui te coûtera quelque chose cette fois, je ne vais pas tout te faire gratuitement tout de même ! Car après tout, si tu préfères décliner ma proposition d'aide et foncer tête baissée dans la quête que tu as commencée ... Libre à toi de rejoindre les enfers plus rapidement, tu es le seul maître de ton destin n'est-ce pas ? ... Mouahahahahahah ! Vous avez donc le choix : 1-Signer le pacte 2-Opter pour le second marché Vous avez ici deux choix qui s'offrent à vous : « Signer le pacte » ou « Opter pour le seconde marché ». La première action n'apporte rien de plus dans la quête. Signer le pacte (énergie infinie, coffre de l'armure de l'élu...) Sans prendre le temps de lire, vous attrapez la plume de corbeau qui trempe dans un encrier et écrivez avec une encre d'un rouge sang votre nom. Puis tout devient soudainement flou, la pièce tourne et la dernière chose dont vous vous souviendrez sera le rire machiavélique de l'homme. Vous vous réveillez à la sortie des ruines avec '''85 à 88 points de santé en moins'.'' Choisir le second marché Vous décidez d'accepter le second choix, nullement dupe quant aux conséquences qu'entrainerait le premier. L'homme plonge son regard dans le vôtre et pendant un instant, il semble capable de lire dans vos pensées. Puis il se détourne et s'éloigne vers ses potions qu'il manipule alors, versant le contenu de certaines dans une fiole. Il s'empare d'une craie et trace d'autres signes au sol, puis après quelques murmures incompréhensibles, se dirige vers vous un petit poignard à la main. Avant que vous n'ayez pu protester, il s'empare de la vôtre et y fait une légère entaille, récupérant dans la petite fiole quelques précieuses gouttes de sang. Puis il s'inflige la même entaille et son sang finit d'emplir le récipient qu'il rebouche et vous tend sans plus d'explication. Vous la prenez et disparaissez sans réclamer davantage, trop heureux de pouvoir quitter cet endroit sinistre. Vous obtenez une 'fiole de sang maudit.'' Le Botaniste Fichier:Botaniste.jpg Vous pénétrez dans une grande salle et, immédiatement, vous êtes surpris par l'odeur chargée qui plane dans l'air. Des senteurs de rose, de bois, d'herbe, de tabac et de café flottent partout autour de vous ... et comme un air de déjà vu, aussi. La nature semble avoir repris ses droits ici, ce qui semble tout à fait impossible en plein cœur d'un dédale de salles obscures, mais c'est pourtant bien le cas. Et là, au milieu de la végétation luxuriante, trône un drôle de petit bonhomme accoutré d'une blouse verte avec des motifs floraux, un bloc note à la main, et visiblement très absorbé par l'étude des plantes qui se trouvent à ses pieds. Lorsque vous éternuez, gêné par le mélange de pollens, il se tourne vers vous et vous regarde avec curiosité. Parler au botaniste Vous vous approchez de l'homme et comprenez, aux premiers mots échangés, qu'il n'est pas d'origine française, mais plutôt germanique, à moins qu'il ne soit hongrois. Ou un mélange des deux. Il fouz explique ... Euh ... Il vous explique qu'il est botaniste de formation et qu'il a gardé cette passion pour les plantes malgré son crash sur cette île. Et justement, cette prolifération incroyable de plantes au beau milieu du temple l'intéresse au plus haut point. Vous réalisez alors que l'homme peut sans doute vous aider : il est sûrement capable de fabriquer toutes sortes de potions utiles... Demander une potion au botaniste (Pour que l'action réussisse, il faut posséder, dans son inventaire, le '''couteau de chasse, la poignée de poils et la fiole de sang maudit). Le botaniste vous considère un instant, songeur, puis une lueur se met à pétiller dans ses yeux, encore plus fort que les bulles de champagnes. Il commence à s'activer, cueillant toutes sortes de plantes, récupère quelques poils que vous avez arrachés sur le loup garou, ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang maudit. Il vous dit de ne pas bouger et disparaît vers la sortie, les bras chargés. Il revient au bout de trente minutes, alors que vous commenciez à vous demander s'il ne vous avait pas tout simplement oublié. A son air enthousiaste, vous devinez qu'il est satisfait de lui-même. Puis il vous confie avec précaution une fiole de poison, vous mettant en garde contre sa violence. Vous en enduisez immédiatement la lame de votre couteau de chasse, la bête ne devrait plus vous résister ! Vous récupérez un 'couteau empoisonné' à la place de votre couteau de chasse. 'Vous gagnez également 10 points de développement' Le loup-garou - 2 Fichier:Loup-garou.jpg Voici la dernière étape de cette quête. Pour essayer de venir à bout du loup-garou, équipez-vous du '''couteau empoisonné' précédemment fabriqué. Ensuite, il vous faudra effectuer cette action jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit un succès. Attaquer le loup-garou Si vous perdez votre couteau empoisonné durant le combat, il vous faudra aller le rechercher. Reportez-vous à l'étape du marine. Sanctions possibles' :' Vous foncez sur le loup-garou en hurlant de toutes vos forces, tenant bien fermement le couteau dans votre main, prêt à frapper. Mais l'animal anticipe votre attaque et l'esquive. Lorsque vous lui passez devant, il vous décoche un coup de patte qui vous déstabilise et vous fait tomber. Au passage, vous manquez de peu de vous blesser avec votre propre arme. Lorsque vous vous relevez, l'animal a disparu mais vous êtes dans un sale état, '''il' 'vous reste seulement 1 point de santé et vous avez perdu votre couteau empoisonné'1'' (1 : aléatoire) Récompense possible' :' Vous foncez sur le loup-garou en hurlant de toutes vos forces, tenant bien fermement le couteau dans votre main, prêt à frapper. Arrivé à hauteur de l'animal, vous abattez votre bras vers lui mais le ratez lamentablement et roulez un peu plus loin. Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous relever que l'animal est sur vous. Vous sentez son haleine fétide vous brûler le visage, et voyez ses crocs prêts à se refermer sur votre gorge. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, vous levez votre bras et enfoncez profondément votre couteau dans le dos de votre assaillant, qui tombe alors sur le côté. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, vous vous relevez avec célérité, récupérez votre arme et sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, vous plantez à nouveau la lame, cette fois-ci, en plein cœur. L'animal pousse alors une longue plainte avant de s'affaisser définitivement. Il n'effrayera plus personne désormais. Vous prélevez du cadavre de votre adversaire une de ses canines affutées, symbole et preuve de votre exploit héroïque. Étrangement, celle que vous avez choisie semble être gravée de trois lettres étranges : « JdA » ... Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? Quête achevée. Vous récupérez : 1 dent de loup-garou Vous gagnez également 100 points de développement' et 100 points d'aventure Vous laissez votre couteau ainsi que la photo dédicacée sur le champs de bataille pour garder la dent comme unique souvenir de votre périple... Vous pouvez recommencer cette quête Quête des papillons Il faut tout d'abord avoir fabriqué un sac à papillons (10 ficelles, 200 tissus). Trouver la salle aux papillons dans les ruines de Mokona. * 1) récupérer des papillons + = * 2) Allez vers la salle de largage pour relâcher les papillons, obtenir 5 lettres (A,C,R,E,H) * 3) Remettre les lettres dans l'ordre pour retrouver un mot * 4) Allez voir l'Homme en noir (derrière la porte bleue de mokona), répondre à sa question grâce au mot. ou ou ou Fichier:82506386.gif L'homme sombre écarquille les yeux. Il ne dit rien, se baisse derrière la table et sort un paquet. 'T'es moins bête que t'en as l'air, et franchement en te regardant je pensais pas que ce soit possible... Tiens prends ça, tu as la bonne réponse. 'De mon temps je fus le salut de l'humanité. Mon créateur écouta son parleur De la vie il devint le sauveur Et de ma mort naquit l'espoir d'un monde meilleur' Il s'agit bien sûr de l'Arche de Noé!' * 5) Youpi on a fini et v'la le beau cadeau(aléatoire). Vous donnez les morceaux de tissu A R C H E à l'homme sombre =Les évents terminés= Voici, la liste des évents terminés : Le trésor de Brigand le bon Jean Objectifs : * Récupérer plein d'équipements de pirate et de conquistador. Prérequis : * Les indices sur la page jouer "Mais pourquoi tout le monde se dirige vers les ruines ?" "Forcément quand il y a du monde ça attire les bêtes..." "Brigand le bon Jean devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre..." Etapes à effectuer : * Allez sur les ruines et récupérez un parchemin * Allez sur la vieille épave * Fouillez en haut du mât (vêtements pirate ou clé de la cale) * Allez sur le bateau pirate avec la clé de la cale * Fouillez la cale (vêtements conquistador et boites d'asticots) Gains et Bonus : * Tout l'équipement pirate (tricorne pirate, pantalon pirate, veste pirate, bottes de pirate, sabre pirate) * Tout l'équipement conquistador (casque de conquistador, armure conquistador, bottes de conquistador, hallebarde) * Des boîtes d'asticots Notes : * Par la suite, Jean est arrivé et assommait tout ceux qui tentaient de monter sur le mât et fouiller la cale, les détroussant des objets liés à la quête pour que plus jamais ils ne le pillent, la vie du survivant passant aussi à 1 point. Qu'il est méchant ce Jean. Hé Hé Hé�! * Parchemin déchiré * Clé de la cale enlevée Le fastfood d'Haka Objectifs : * Faire du troc avec Haka pour avoir de la nourriture inédite. Prérequis : * Les deux indices sur la page jouer "Ça grouille drôlement par ici..." "Haka avoir bien péché, lui ne plus faire nourriture à présent..." * Beaucoup de boîtes d'asticots. Etapes à effectuer : * Se rendre chez Haka pour faire du troc. * Se servir dans la limite des stocks disponibles. Résultat : * 160 boîtes d'asticots contre 1 haka menu 1 (1 haka burger + 1 haka soda + 1 haka frites) avec surprise (la surprise étant soit un bonnet de l'élu, soit un slip d'Angelstar, soit une sarbacane étrange ou bien encore des points d'aventure). * 90 boîtes d'asticots contre 1 haka burger (+50% énergie). * 60 boîtes d'asticots contre 1 haka soda (+50% soif). * 40 boîtes d'asticots contre 1 haka frites (+50% faim). Notes : * Haka est un grand pêcheur et avait une grande envie de poissons. Il n'avait malheureusement pas assez de boîtes d'asticots pour pêcher autant qu'il le voulait. *Cet événement est terminé. Le dos de Philouz Objectifs : * Aucun Prérequis : * Les deux indices sur la page jouer "C'est fou comme mon dos me gratte ce soir..." "Et voilà, au petit matin ça ne me gratte plus ! Ouf." Etapes à effectuer : * Aucune Résultat : * Aucun Notes : * Le temps d'une soirée, le dos de PhilouZ le démangeait drôlement et il a voulu en faire profiter la communauté. *Cet événement est terminé. Pêche miraculeuse Le 31/03/2008 ► Les indices sur la page jouer "Tiens, on dirait que c'est l'heure de la pêche miraculeuse ?" ► Début de 12h00 à (compléter) ► Les gains et bonus * L'action pêcher avec une canne à pêche. * On pouvait récupérer 3 fois plus de poisson. *Cet événement est terminé. "Les poissons connaissent les hameçons mais pas les filets..." ► Début de 11h00 à (compléter) ► Les gains et bonus * Les filets de pêche, c'est sympa. * On pouvait récupérer 5 fois plus de poisson. *Cet événement est terminé. La chimère d'os ► Les indices sur la page jouer "Quel étrange morceau de pavé qui dépasse des lianes..." ► L'histoire et son déroulement Dès aujourd’hui et jusqu’au 16 juin 14h00, vous pourrez participer à une nouvelle quête nommée «�La chimère d’os » dans laquelle vous trouverez de nouveaux objets collectors. Nous vous conseillons d’être bien équipé et munissez-vous d’artefact de soin, ce que vous allez affronter est plutôt coriace. Une fois la quête terminée, une surprise vous attend là où vous l'avez commencée... ► Etapes Une petite note apparaît sur le header "Quel étrange morceau de pavé qui dépasse des lianes...". Il suffit de se rendre sur les ruines de votre île où une nouvelle action 'Retirer le pavé' apparaît. Cette action ne coûte pas d'énergie et ajoute à votre inventaire un "Pavé". Directement après avoir retiré le pavé, une autre action se débloque : 'Retirer la corne'. Cette action ajoute à votre inventaire une corne qui permet d'imaginer la taille des chimères (créatures) que vous devrez tuer. Vous trouverez ces animaux en parcourant l'île et en étant chanceux. Ces créatures peuvent être assez puissantes (jusqu'à près de 140 points d'attaque) et ont un nombre élevé de points de vie (supérieur à 100 et jusqu'à plus de 180). ;) Les 6 animaux (animaux blancs agressifs) se trouvent : * à la source (python), * sur l'épave pirate (requin) , * dans la jungle (tigre), * dans la clairière (cerf), * dans les collines (loup), * dans les montagnes (grizzly). Armes conseillées : la hache de cérémonie de chez Haka ou l'épée rouge gagnée lors d'un précédent event. ► Récompenses Une fois les 7 pièces réunies, rendez-vous au campement pour fabriquer la chimère (15% d'énergie nécessaire) puis, si vous souhaitez la détruire pour récupérer un équipement complet en os (bottes, casque, gantelet droit, gantelet gauche, jambières et plastron), il vous faudra une masse et 15% d'énergie en plus. L'équipement récupéré a une défense supérieure aux équipements classiques mais fait baisser votre attaque. Vous y aurez gagné aussi nombre de points d'aventures et beaucoup de ressources, certaines même assez rares (200 amidons, 100 lierres). La surprise qui nous attend en retournant aux ruines une fois la quête terminée est qu'on peut la recommencer... *Cette quête ne peut plus être commencé. Mais peut être continué par les joueurs qui ne l'avait pas achevé. Un chasseur sachant chasser Se rendre sans arme ni chaussures sur la case des ruines pour combattre le chasseur (PhilouZ). Quête assez simple à faire plusieurs fois. ► Récompenses variables dans le temps *20 viande + 10 flèches doum-doum + 1 flèche des Anciens *1 slip d'Angelstar + 30 points d'aventure *1 fronde + 1 alcool + 1 sucre *2 pièce de cuir + 2 cordelette + 2 fil de fer + 2 peau argentée *1 longue-vue + 1 scie à métaux *10 tôle + 10 silex *1 loupe + 1 épée de l'élu + 1 veste en cuir tanné *1 veste argentée + 1 épée de cérémonie *1 arc rudimentaire + 1 algues gluantes *1 arc rudimentaire + 1 baume de soins léger *1 pansement + 1 baume de soins léger ... (A COMPLETER) *Cet événement est terminé. Le mariage d'Hina Voir : Quête:Le mariage d'Hina Gains mis en jeu : *1 costume de votre création (vous discuterez du modèle de votre costume avec le designer du jeu qui le réalisera pour vous. Ce modèle devant rester dans l'esprit de 650km). *1 coffret de l'armure en ivoire. *1 coffret de l'armure en os. *1 cristal de la tenue de l'élu. *1 Haka menu N°1 (contenant une des 3 surprises inédites). *100 bouteilles d'alcool. *1 touillette à café + 1 gobelet à café + 1 sucre. *1 valise des habits de survivant. *1 tube en acier. *3 pets de lapins. *Cette quête/concours est terminé La grande fête d'Halloween ! Voir La grande fête d'Halloween ! Les indices sur la page "Jouer" : Booooh ! Grand jeu : confectionnez un maximum de citrouilles pour Halloween ! Participez à la grande fête d'Halloween ! Des bonbons ou des bobos ? Gains mis en jeu : * Premier : Crée toi-même ton propre équipement avec Omegames ! * 750 000 points : 10 pierres d'affutages et 5 kit de couture * 500 000 points : 1 malle de rosiesite * 250 000 points : 20 pets de lapin * 100 000 points : 50 unités de chaque ressource minérale existante * 50 000 points : 5 bisous de Yapadesouci Cette quête/concours est terminée depuis le 14 novembre à 14 heures. L'équipement crée est le packtage de orangevg ( pseudo du joueur ) récupérable dans les ruines et/ou achetable a la boutique ! Quête du Printemps Solution complète sur le wiki de 650 km : http://forum.650km.com/index.php?topic=52657.0 Aaaah le printemps... les oiseaux qui chantent, les fleurs, l'amour... Oui les giboulées et les inondations aussi, mais ne gâchez pas tout ! Nous savons que l'hiver a été rude pour vous autres dans vos petites cabanes de fortune, et que vous vous réjouissez à l'idée d'un temps plus clément. A l'occasion de l'arrivée du printemps, des multitudes d'hirondelles sont passées au dessus de nos îles récemment, sans doute pour leur migration. Grâce à elles, vous pourrez participer à compter d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au mardi 31 mars à la quête 'l'hirondelle fait le printemps ' ! Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Soyez pas si gourmands, et puis ce n'est pas notre genre de donner des indices aussi facilement, pourquoi ne pas les afficher en dessous du nom du jeu pendant qu'on y est ? Tu vas là: Tu suis les cuicuicui... Tu trouves ce joli petit oiseau: Tu le ramènes à ton campement, et tu lui fais un joli nid: Tu peux alors faire un joli bouquet comme ça: (20 myrtes, bourraches, lierres terrestres, quintefeuilles, saponaires) A chaque bénédiction, x3 en récolte de certaines ressources pendant 2 heures! :-) A la fin des 2 heures , tu peux recommencer Trophée 650 km 16/07/2009 A vos rames, le grand concours de l'été, le trophée 650km, débute maintenant! Il se poursuivra lors des deux semaines à venir. N'hésitez pas à participer à cette course à la voile où s'affronteront les meilleurs skippers de l'archipel, voir du monde! Retrouvez plus de détails sur le concours en cliquant ici et sur le règlement complet en cliquant ici A noter que lorsque vous récupérer le plan de construction du radeau chez Haka, votre barre d'énergie sera remise automatiquement à 100%. Fichier:32067418.gif Faire la course (-10 Energie) N'oubliez pas qu'en allant à la boutique, vous pouvez retrouver des voiles originales, atypiques, créées pour l'occasion. Ces voiles customisées vous permettront en plus de voguer avec style, d'améliorer vos performances. Toute voile dehors, voguez vers la victoire! Fichier:51245863.jpg Cette voile vous permettra d'économiser de l'énergie (l'action coûtera 5 au lieu de 10 d'énergie) mais vous parcourrez moins de kilomètres. Fichier:31354486.jpg Cette voile vous permettra de parcourir plus de kilomètres qu'une voile normale mais vous dépenserez plus d'énergie (l'action coûtera 15 au lieu de 10 d'énergie). Partez donc à la recherche des matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication d'un moteur ultra performant, dont le plan est disponible gratuitement sur le site de crash. Ensuite, comme d'habitude, suivez le guide Mais attention, comme tout le monde le sait, l'essence n'est pas éternelle ! Fichier:63077534.gif Faire le plein du moteur (-2 Energie) Fichier:36392038.gif Faire la course à moteur (-10 Energie) La dernière ligne droite est là ! La bataille fait rage dans le peloton de tête et les coups bas sont également de mises. En effet, l'homme sombre est sorti des ruines et vous propose une offre particulièrement intéressante… Il soutient que la victoire n’a pas de prix. Penserez-vous comme lui ? ; A partir de maintenant et jusqu’à la fin de la course, 2 nouvelles options de jeu vous sont proposées : Sur la plage, vous pouvez échanger 100 points pour tricher avec l’homme sombre (ajoute 300 km au compteur) directement ajoutés à votre compteur (cette action vous coûtera 1% d’énergie). Fichier:90275199.gif 100 points pour tricher avec l'homme sombre (ajoute 300 km au compteur) RESULTAT: POSITION NOM KILOMETRES 1 thegoldsurfer 456750 2 marilyn30 253570 3 abel.fer@tele2 223047 4 mallaig 218147 5 djividior 215536 6 fanfan89 206768 7 marmotte 190319 8 V-MaMa 182294 9 Thô-tô 178920 10 sebbastou 174790 Les gros lots du concours "Trophée de 650km" 1er 1 blouson de campeur/rider Sleeper Hoodie + 100 sachets de thé + 1 arme virtuelle inédite 2e au 5e 1 Smartbox aventure + 100 sachets de thé + 1 arme virtuelle inédite 6e au 15e 1 t-shirt 650km de la boutique Goodies + 100 sachets de thé + 1 arme virtuelle inédite 16e au 29e 1 armure virtuelle en ivoire + 100 sachets de thé + 1 arme virtuelle inédite 30e au 84e 1 armure virtuelle en os + 50 sachets de thé 85e au 483e 1 paquetage virtuel du légionnaire + 25 sachets de thé 484e au 2000e 25 sachets de thé + 1000 points d'aventure